Beneath the Moonlight
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Puzzle and Tendershipping, might extend to Bronze later. ON HIATUS DUE TO MASSIVE NEED TO RE-EDIT.
1. Default Chapter

Rin: Hey all.. I had an idea for another story so-

Bakura: What the hell? You just made Faded Memories not to long ago but now this?

Rin: Oh shh.. I updated thank you very much! Anyways.. Today's story is about a teen boy named-

Yugi: Meh.

Rin: Err.. Right and a 21 year old man named-

Yami: Meh.

Rin: Gr! That's right but stop interupting me! Now. I guess I will give you guys the summary then plunge right on in with chapter 1!

Summary: Yugi Hikari Motou.. Known to his parents and peers as Hikari. Alexander and his wife Kaori, always wanted a girl but instead got Yugi. Alex and Kaori decided to raise their son as a female and hope he turned out for the best. One day, Yugi bumped into someone at the mall ( Yami: Tis meh. ) and couldn't get him out of his head the next day..Then Yugi sees the man where he leasts expects it.

Bakura: Rin does not on Yu-gi-oh..She does own chop sticks though!

Rin: I will still referr to Yugi as a boy so bear with me here, guys.

Blue Ribbons  
Chapter 1

Yugi Motou was walking down the hallway followed closely by Ryou Bakura.

"So Hikari. What are we going to do this weekend?" Ryou was a tall, pale boy with silverishly white hair. A boy he on the inside but boy on the outside he was not. For Ryou was currently wearing a pink baby doll dress with pink Mary Janes and a pink bow in his hair. Pink seemed to be the color his mom favored.

Yugi wore a pair of blue pant over-alls with a long-sleeved purple shirt underneath. He wore a pair of blue and black converse. His hair had a large blue bow in it.

"What we usually do." Yugi smiled.

"THE MALL!" They both yelled in unison and busted into a giggling fit.

"Girls. Quiet down!" Mrs. Gigyser scolded them.

"Yes teacher." The boys said and walked down the hallway, trying to contain their laughter.

-The next day.- ( This is a small taste guys.. Just remember this is bound to be short. )

Yugi woke up, and walked to his closet. He picked out a pair of white cargo pants and a blue tye dyed shirt with his so called 'name' written on it. He completed his outfit with a pair of blue converse and a blue ribbon.

"Ahh.. Time for the mall." Yugi said as he skipped out of his house and down the street to Ryous.

-At the mall- ( It's late..I'm lazy.. I promise I will have better details for the second chapter. )

Yugi and Ryou ignored all the whistling they recieved by the skaters when they first walked in the mall.

"Boys.." Ryou said.

"Ryou.. We are boys." Yugi laughed and shook his head.

"Oh yeah.." Ryou laughed also.

The pair had just walked out of Limited Too ( Blargh! I hate that store! ), when they bumped into two men.

"Watch it kid!" The one with silver hair yelled out. He wore a pair of regular jeans with a 'Flogging Molly' t-shirt and some gel bracelets.

"Bakura.. Be nice to these ladies." The one with tri colored hair smiled at them. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with a 'Lock Shock and Barrel t-shirt with a picture of Jack Skellinton's face in the background. He also wore gel bracelets.

"Hmph. Whatever." The one known as Bakura said and turned away.

"What are your names, if you don't mind me asking. Mine's Yami." Yami said, and extended his hand to Yugi.

"Mine's Hikari. This is Ryou." Yugi smiled and shook his hand.

"Hikari.. We really must be going now." Ryou said and pulled Yugi away from Yami and Bakura.

"Strange.. She forgot her ribbon." Yami said, picking it up.

"Oh well. Stuff it in your pocket and let's go." Yami did as Bakura said and off the two ventured.

End of chapter 1

Rin: The shortest chapter I have EVER written but I'm sorry. I really wanted to get this story out there. Anyways, I got the idea for this story while playing Guilty Gear X-2. I love that game! Dizzy's my favorite character! Bridget's parents raised him as a girl, and I kind of got the idea for this story. I'm weird like that and always thinking of new things. Anyways, REVIEW! All my loyal Anzu-haters are going to hate me, but I am actually going to make Anzu friends with Ryou and Yugi. -Dodges random objects.- I am sorry! So.. Anzu-lovers.. This story is A-okay to read! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Flirting with the students

Rin: I am soo sorry for the long update! So sorry! Anyways, I will get on with the Review Responses, than the disclaimer and away we go!

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Hikari Flame: Is it really that unbelievable that I should write a non-Anzu bashing story? -thinks- Okay..Yes..Yes it is.. But I am so tired of everyone like "Oh my God! How could she do that to Tea!" So yeah.. Thank you for the review!_**

**_Lola: Thank you. I am glad you like them. Yugi's name isn't really Hikari. That is his middle name but people are gonna call him Hikari except those that know him best..His parents wanted a girl but got a boy instead so they just call him Hikari. Thank you for the review!_**

_**Hikari's-dark-side-: Haha. Guess it is the end for us Anzu-haters.. I am trying out this new perspective thing though. I am trying and failing miserably to see what people like in Anzu..Anyways.. Yeah. I always picture them cross-dressing. It'd be funny to see. Yeah.. I will update..Thank you for the review!**_

_**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: Thank you! I am glad you like it! Thank you for the review!**_

_**tiger witch: Yeah. I am glad you like the story. I didn't think I would get more than five reviews but here I got seven! Thank you for the review!**_

_**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Yeah.. I am going to try and make this chapter longer.. Don't hate me if it isn't though! Thank you for the review!**_

_**Mana-the-Authoress: Hiya Mana. Gay guys are fun to hang out with.. A lot of my friends are gay. Thank you for the review!**_

**_To anyone else who just read and didn't review: REVIEW! That is like a Christmas present to use authors and authoresses! Please review! _**

Rin: Alright.. I do not own Yu-gi-oh people..Nothing else to it and if you can't get that through your heads, you must be pretty thick.

**_Flirting with the students  
Chapter Two_**

Yugi was walking down the street towards Ryou's house when he got this weird vibe. It was sort of like something was going to happen that was not expected to happen. What was it? Yugi did not know. He decided to just brush off the feeling and walked up the steps to Ryou's house.

Yugi rang the doorbell and out came Ryou. Ryou was dressed in a pair of Old Navy jeans that kind of flared out at the bottoms, along with a pink jacket over a magenta tank top with a pair of white Keds with pink shoelaces.

Yugi, himself, was dressed in a pair of levis that, like Ryou's, kind of flared out at the bottoms. He wore an outfit like Ryou's except his was blue. He also wore a pair of black Mary Janes.

"Good morning, Yugi." Ryou said, walking down the steps with Yugi.

"Good morning Ryou. Ready for another eventful day at school?" Yugi smiled at his friend.

"As always. Ms. Spirneck and Mr. Zerelli are having substitutes this week.. Wonder who they left in charge." Ryou said.

"Let's hope not the bearded lady and the paranoid man.. They should go in the world's strangest subs book." Yugi laughed and so did Ryou.

The two ventured on like that, until they got to school. They quickly ran by cat-calls, whistles, and weird pick up lines to get to their first hour class.

**_End of fourth hour (( Thought I was gonna say chapter didn't ya! Ha! I wouldn't leave you guys like that. ))_**

A disgruntled Yugi and a flushed Ryou walked out of their World History class, after just being groped.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Yugi said, terribly mad.

"No..But it was kind of harsh to hit him with your book.." Ryou said quietly.

"The jerk deserved it. No one, but no one grabs me there!" Yugi said, motioning to his chest.

"I may not have any for real, but guys don't like being grabbed either!" Yugi growled, while Ryou shook his head at his ill-tempered friend.

Well..Time for the mystery sub.." Ryou said, stopping in front of what is supposed to be Ms.Spirneck's class. Ryou slowly walked inside as Yugi made drumroll noises.

"Well..?" Yugi asked, stopped behind his friend.

"Who is it? I can't see." Yugi whined, while Ryou stood there, shock evident on his face.

"Ryooouuu! Move over!" Yugi whined some more and softly pushed Ryou out of the way and started walking, glaring at his friend, only to be with a hard chest blocking his way.

"What the he-llo, sir." Yugi said politely as he lieft his head up andseen the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen.

"Why hello little one." The man smiled and moved aside so Yugi could get through. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt with black boots.

"Yami.. This pipsqueek is gawking at me." Came a British sounding voice, much like Ryou's own except more gruff..

"Wait.." Yugi said, listening to the voice and staring at the man known as Yami.

"I know you!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing a finger at Yami. Yami laughed quietly at this.

"Yes.. Yes you do.I believe you are referring to the mall?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah.. I kind of lost my ribbon that day." Yugi said, solemnly and Yami looked at the peice of blue cloth hanging out of his pocket slightly. Quickly, he pulled it back into his pocket before Yugi could see it. For some reason, he wanted to keep it.

"That's a shame.. Maybe you should buy a new one? By the way, in case you don't remember me, I'm Yami. Yami Horishino." Yami smiled kindly at Yugi and Yugi returned the smile.

"Mine's Hikari Motou, and my friend in the pink is Ryou Bakura." Yugi said, just as a silver haired man entered the door.

"Yami. I have been yelling at you for the last five minutes. Stop flirting with your students, you cradle robber.That can get you fired you know." The silver haired man said, eying Yugi but then turned his gaze to Ryou. He was wearing the same thing as Yami.

"Thank you, Bakura, for that great advice but I, unlike you, do not flirt with my students.. So if you will be so kind as to leave my classroom and stop staring at Mr. Bakura." Yami said, frowning at Bakura.

"Uhm.. I better be sitting down now.." Yugi said, going to his seat and sitting down just as the bell rang.

"Yeah.. I better go and teach my group of twits.. Later." Bakura said, waving over his shoulder and walking out the door.

"Right.. Good day, students. I am Mr. Horishino and I will be subbing while your teacher is on her honeymoon. I expect you all to act the same way you would if she were still present. So sit tight and let me call roll." Yami smiled warmly at his students and walked over to the computer to take attendance.

"Hikari, Yugi, Motou..Is here." Yami said, going to the next name, not bothering to ask if he was here or not.

"Hikari.. Hey, Hikari!" Yugi turned around and saw Mai staring at him.

"Hey.. Do you know that teacher?" Mai asked. "Anzu wants to know.. You all look so much alike and he already knew you were here."

"Well.. I guess I sort of know him.." Yugi said, watching an evil smile form its way onto Anzu's face before turning around.

"And finally..Mai Valentine?" Yami asked.

"Present." Mai said, going back to whispering with Anzu.

"Okay.. I'm going to pass out these papers and then begin the lesson if no one has any objections.." Yami began to pass out the papers. When he handed Yugi's his, he winked at him, making Yugi blush as crimson as Yami's eyes.

'Is he really flirting with me?' Yugi thought. 'No..Can't be.'

**_End of chapter Two_**

Rin: Well.. Was this chapter longer? Hope so.. I still gotta update my other stories so this will have to do for now... REVIEW! Flames will be used to make smores for my loyal reviewers..


	3. A Fun Game

Rin: GR! Stupid stepdads.. ;-; So sad. I am so sorry.. I had this chapter half way done and my stepdad went and deleted it. That excuse still doesn't hide the fact that I haven't updated in a long time. Probably a record for me, and for all you who have been waiting for this..I am truly very sorry. I got grounded from the computer about 3 weeks ago and then I got grounded again just last weekend.

Aury: Shouldn't have done what you did both times.

Rin: I know, I know.. .. I'm still sad as hell. Anyways, time for the Review Responses:

**_Uhm.. xx I kinda..don't know who all reviewed or..Ehh.. All that. Serves me right for not updating in a long time. So..I promise you all will get a review response next chapter! _**

**_ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

**_I have had some..losses in my stories. Some very big losses. If you have not already noticed, The Five People You Meet In Hell and Highschool Days and their Teenage Ways had also been deleted. Very sad news because both had the most reviews I ever recieved. TFPYMIH had over 100 reviews.. I am very sorry to say that I can not put up the stories again but I will try to make my other stories even better! _**

**_ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY IMPORTANT!_**

**_For those of you who went after "Shonzu" for flaming my story, please stop. I feel very bery bad because all of Shonzu's stories have been deleted and Shonzu's profile is sad.. Please do not flame or do anything else to Shonzu. I'm glad you all are loyal to me but just take the flame in good humor like I did. I feel just awful. Please, if you have done something to Shonzu, stop. Don't do anymore. A flame is a flame.. and oh well if they delete two of my stories? They deleted ALL of Shonzu's stories. I would feel very awful if all of my stories had been deleted, but they haven't so until that day, please keep all retaliations to a minimum. Thank you._**

Rin: Time for disclaimer.. Aury? Will you do the honor?

Aury: Sure. Rin does not own Yu-gi-oh.. Plain and simple.

Rin: Okay.. This chapter is going to be 2000 words long! So here it is..Enjoy!

**_A Fun Game  
Chapter Three_**

"Hikari? Can you stay after class please? I would like to discuss something with you." Yami said as the bell rang, signaling the end of fifth hour.

"Uhm..Sure." Yugi said and sat in his seat while the other students filed out. As the students were filing out, Yami turned to write something on the chalk board real quick, which left Yugi to let his mind wander.

'Wow.. He has a nice body. Wait! What am I thinking? I can't think like that about my teacher! A very good looking teache- but no! Stop! Stop it now!' Yugi mentally scolded himself.

"Hikari. Hikari?" Yugi was too busy yelling at himself to know that a pair of beautiful crimson eyes was watching him with interest.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. What did you wish to speak with me about?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami with his innocent amethyst orbs that glowed with a childish gleam.

"Well.. I was asked by Mrs.Spirneck to tutor you. It seems your grades lack that normal.. flare, so to speak." Yami said, smiling warmly at the shocked Yugi.

"Are you saying that my grade is slipping?" Yugi asked, fear very evident in his cute little eyes. Yami seen the fear of losing his perfect grade point average in Yugi's eyes and quickly pulled Yugi into a quick hug, which Yugi was also quick to return. Yami smiled again and made a move to pull away, but young Yugi was still grasping onto Yami.

Yami held onto Yugi for a little while longer, but then finally decided to break this warm moment.

"Hikari.. I'm afraid that, yes, your grade is slipping, but that is why Mrs.Spirneck wished for me to help you. So, if it's all right with you, I would like to start your tutoring right after school." Yami smiled again, which he seemed to be doing quite often recently, ever since he met young 'Hikari'.

"Uhm..Sure." Yugi said, blushing at the thought of him and Yami alone in a room for a long period of time..granted it would only be because of his acedemic level.

"Well..I better right you a note, saying that you are not tardy and were with me. You have..what class next?" Yami said, scribbling a quick note on a piece of paper, before looking up.

"Uhm..I normally have Calculus with Mr. Zerelli, but he has a sub." Yugi said, looking at the ground with much sudden interest.

"Zerelli, eh? That's who Bakura was subbing for. I think I'll just write him down a different note than this boring, 'Hikari Motou is to be excused for his tardiness because he was discussing a matter of some importance with me.. Yami Horishino.'". Yami smiled after reading his very very serious note that didn't sound like him at all.

"Hm..What to write to spice up my note..Aha! I know!" And Yami quickly wrote it down, handing it to Yugi before scooting him out the classroom door. "I will see you after school, then?" Yami asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. Yes you will." said the blushing Yugi, hurrying down the hall to Bakura's sure-to-be-interesting class.

**With Bakura and his unruly teaching ways**

Yugi stopped in front of the classroom door, and hesitated to open it. Reluctantly, he opened the door and walked in. All eyes were on him, including the eyes of his psychotic substitute. This made Yugi very uneasy. He quickly walked to Bakura with his head down and handed him the note from Yami.

"You're late you little midget. I think that means...detention for you!" Bakura growled, and the class erupted into whispers.

"Sir..Uhm..The note is s-supposed to e-excuse my ta-tardiness." Yugi whispered, not daring to look up.

"It does, does it? Let's just see." said the smirking Bakura, obviously thinking Yugi had written the note himself. Bakura's smirk vanished as he read the note, which said: "To Mr. Tomb Robber no baka, Miss Hikari Motou was with me. No, we were not doing anything remotely related to..Oh, what do you call it? 'The Nasty?' We were, however discussing a matter that is of no concern to you. So admit Hikari to class, and with no funny business. -Yami...P.S. Wanna have lunch with me?"

"Well..I see. Go take your seat...Now!" Bakura yelled. The note from Yami apparently made Bakura very testy. "Take out your little..book things and do probelms 1 through 200 on page 678 through 680." The class groaned, but no one dared to say anything out of fear of arousing the temper of the already seething teacher.

The bell soon rang, and no one except Yugi and Ryou had finished their 200 problems and even had a little time to spare. Yugi and Ryou walked out of class. Yugi noticed Ryou and Bakura eyeing each other and thought he saw a hint of lust pass through Bakura's eyes. Quickly they walked to their locker, which they shared, and put away their Calculus books. Instead, they took out their lunch bags and walked outside to their favorite spot underneath the old Oak tree.

"So, Ryou, you and Bakura. What's going on?" Yugi asked suddenly and casually. Ryou meerly stared at Yugi before going into this long story about how nothing was going on and that Yugi had no room to talk, blah blah. Yugi barely paid Ryou any mind, for there, sitting across from them on a bench, was Yami and Bakura.

Ryou, suddenly noticing his friend's sudden change in interest, looked over to where Yugi was staring and saw Bakura Ryou, staring at him. Ryou jumped and hid behind his lunch bags, not making Bakura's interest in him falter even the slightest..he did, however, become more amused.

Yugi did not notice Ryou hiding, for he was staring at the most enchanting crimson eyes he had ever seen. And the crimson eyed man was staring back at him!

**With Yami and Bakura**

"Aww..How sweet. He hid from me." Bakura laughed and decided to have some fun with Ryou. "Yami.. how about we play a little.. 'game'?" Bakura asked, not taking his eyes away from Ryou.

"Game?" Yami asked, slightly unsure he was gonna agree to this. "What kind of game?"

"Well..It's a FUN game, of course! You see.. We each have a 'goal', and the first person to get their goal to fall in love with him, wins!" Bakura pretended to sound like a schoolgirl.

"Wins..Wins what?" Yami asked. "You mean bet?" Bakura looked completely shock at Yami.

"Bet? Bet? No no no, you silly! It's a GAME, remember?" Bakura giddily said, still putting on that schoolgirl act. "Game. We get nothing out of it except knowing that we accomplished victory. That we have made two little girls fall in love with us!" Bakura gleefully said, never letting his schoolgirl voice falter.

"Little girls..Right." Yami said. He had never told Bakura this, be he always secretly knew that he was...gay. No one knew, except his ex-wife Marisa. That was the reason for their split.

"So are you in? You gonna play my little game?" Bakura asked, and Yami looked at him and then looked at Yugi and nodded. "Excellent! I'm going to go invite Ryou over to my house now! So we can get to know each other a little more."

"Bakura? Stop doing that voice. It's driving me crazy!" Yami said just as Bakura was walking away. Bakura just turned around and grinned, before walking towards Ryou.

"Hey Ry.. Do you mind if I call you Ry? Good. I wanted to know if you wished to come and see me this afternoon..Let's say..at my house?" Bakura gave his most innocent and sweet smile, and Ryou couldn't help but swoon. "What do you say? Will you come?" Ryou stared at him, as though he were thinking through this, and finally nodded his head.

"Terrific! Oh..Uh..Shorty. Yams wants a word with ya." Bakura said, settling down next to Ryou just as Yugi got up.

"Uhm..Okay". Yugi quietly got up and walked over to Yami. Yami, who was deep in thought and mumbling things, did not see Yugi approach him and, therefore, fell from the bench just as Yugi had sat down.

"Hikari! Mustn't do that to people! Scare the living daylights!" Yami, who could not form a complete sentence out of initial shock, said. Yugi giggled.

"Sorry. Mr. Ryou said you wanted to see me, Mr. Horishino." Yugi said, and Yami finally got up off the ground.

"Enough of those 'Mr's. I do hate formalities. You may call me Yami and you may call 'Mr. Ryou' Bakura." Yami said while he brushed some dirt off of himself and sat down next to Yugi.

"Yes Mr- I mean Yami." Yugi corrected himself. "You wanted to see me? Bakura said so."

"Did he now?" Yami said, smiling as Yugi turned almost as crimson as his eyes. "Yes.. Hikari, I would like to get to know you better. Not just as a teacher, but as a friend."

"I would like that too, Yami." Yugi said just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and start of seventh hour.

**End of chapter 3**

Rin: Well? I had major writer's block for this...I'm going to have to update my other stories some other time. Hopefully within this week. It was terribly awful. I seemed to have last all my writing abilities. I was hit pretty hard after my 2 biggest stories ( Besides Faded Memories, which is in the process of almost getting done ) were deleted. Anyways, review, please? I promise promise PROMISE a review response next chapter. A long one too. I just kinda..got side-tracked from everything and I didn't know who reviewed what and..it's just been complicated for me.

Aury: Done babbling?

Rin:Yes.. Yes, I suppose so! If I get over 15 reviews within the next 2 days ( Which I know it won't happen ) I will update this story that very day. So review!

Aury: Please?


	4. Important Notice!

Rin: Hey all. This is just a notice. My computer is a little..off, right now. I will have the next chapter up and ready when my computer is fixed. Until then, I'm sorry. I truly am. I do have the next chapter of Faded Memories up, so cheers there! Please be kind. u.u I want no mean comments. I'm upset enough as it is. Don't hate me!


End file.
